Old oc pages
Welcome to Bramble's OC Info! "quote" ---- Bramble was born a rougue, and will always be a rougue. She grew up learning the different herbs from her mother, and she learned how to fight from her father. Once she was older enough to leave, she left to join other rogues together. As she lived on her own in the wild, she came across many cats. She explored many lands. Bramble has fought many now being alone and appears to be evil to the core to others. This has made her emotional, knowing that that's not who she truly is. Bramble has moved from many territories and knows her way around the large city. '' ---- Status ''AJ Username: Blooming21354'' ''Name: Bramble'' ''Species: Domestic Feline'' ''Gender:' Female Sexuality: '''Heterosexual ''Rank Status:' Loner '' 'Age: '''4 Years Old ''Weight: 12.6 Pounds'' ''Height: 12.1 Inches'' Relationship Status: ' Currently Free (Not looking for anyone) Mate: '''N/A ''Kit(s): N/A'' ''Past Mate(s): N/A'' ''Past Kit(s): N/A'' ''Belief: Bramble has no Religious Beliefs so far'' ''RP Style: Traditional, Partial Descriptive Writing'' ''Realm:' Light '' '''THEME SONG: Fairly Local: Twenty On Pilots ---- Personality Bramble is a light-realm feline with a friendly nature towards most, however if she is threatened or her friends, she gets vicious and attacks if it gets out of hand. Bramble though has a talent with herbs. Bramble is not that fearful, and she takes on any daunting task. Although she gets angry easily, she controls it. Lastly, Bramble is normally happy, though can show signs of depression often. ---- Appearance Bramble is a light brown shecat with a white underbelly and darker brown stripes. She has piercing green eyes that glow blueish in moonlight. She has a nick in her left ear from when she fought with another rougue cat. She has short fur and a short tail. --- Welcome to Link's OC Info! "Be Young. Be Foolish. Be Happy." Link was born a loner, and once he is able to be on his own, he is hoping to join a group. He is currently learning how to fight and hunt from his mother and father. Link hopes to become the best fighter ever known in the forest. ---- Status AJ Username: Blooming21354'' ''Name: Link'' ''Species: Domestic Feline'' ''Gender:' Male Sexuality: '''Heterosexual ''Rank Status:' TBA '' 'Age: '''5 Moons Old ''Weight: 3.6 Pounds'' ''Height: 4.1 Inches'' Relationship Status: ' Single Pringle Mate: '''N/A ''Kit(s): N/A'' ''Past Mate(s): N/A'' ''Past Kit(s): N/A'' ''Belief: Link has no Religious Beliefs so far'' ''RP Style: Traditional'' ''Realm:' Light '' '''THEME SONG: To be found soon ---- Personality Link is a light-realm feline with a perky personality. Link is a young kit who lives with his parents. He enjoys to explore and play fight with moss and leaves. Link has a talent for fighting so far, and hopes to be the best fighter in the woods. Lastly Link is very happy and is known to be very cheery. ---- Appearance Link is a light cream tomkit with black ears and very light blue eyes. ''----''